Being His Food
by Afuro Terumi
Summary: "No way, I'm not going to let go of my 'food'." He snickered. (Yeah the summary suck. Forgive me.) [WARNING: Lemon.]


**Oh geez... I did it again... This is my second lemon. **

**Warning! You will become the penguin lover, Kidou Yuuto!**

**Fudou and Kidou: Miharu doesn't own IE nor it's characters. She only owned the plot she gave us.**

**Hey!**

* * *

You never knew what was coming from him.

Your arms and legs were being tied up at the edges of your bed. You tried to release yourself but failed. You saw him smirking as if he was entertained to see you like that.

"F-Fudou! Let me go!" You yelled at him. But he refused to let you go. "No way, I'm not going to let go of my 'food'." He snickered and showed a mischievous smirk. He crawled up to you and started to lick your lips. He then pressed his lips against yours and slid in his tongue roughly causing you moan. He pulled away from the kiss and went on to you bare chest. He played with your nipples and pinched it. "Ah!" You let out a moan. He snickered and continued to do it, "Your nipples become hard, _Yuuto-kun…_" He teased and licked it.

You were wincing to the feeling of being touch. He licked up to your neck and planted a love-bite. Blood started to come out. He licked it again and again until the blood stopped coming out. You shivered to his actions, especially to his hot breath. You could feel it every time his mouth came in contact with you bare skin.

He kept on until he reached your thighs. He caressed it softly, licking it over and over. Your face became crimson red. You really liked it when he touches you on the sensitive spots. He widened your legs and suck onto your member, causing you to flinched at first. You bite your lower lip when he licked it without stopping. Then you felt a finger poking your anal. "Ah! F-Fudou! Stop!" You shouted at him. You wince in pain when he entered another finger. "Why? You don't like it?" He kept on teasing you until he pulled out his fingers and shoves it into your mouth, harshly.

"Suck." He ordered and you did as he asked. He moaned it satisfaction when you suck it. He pulled his fingers out and forced his member into your mouth. You didn't expect that and started to suck it. Your mouth was in sore and you felt your body started to get sweaty. You kept on sucking and he enjoyed it. Playing with you like this made his heart thump fast. "Shit…" He suddenly cursed. You glanced at him and he muttered, "I'm gonna cum…" He thrust his member deeper into your mouth and released his seeds.

He took out his member and looked at you with from the corner of his eye. Your mouth was full with his cum and your eyes were about to close. He took out his cellphone and captured a photo of you. "Sweet memories… Don't you think so?" You gritted your teeth and tried to spit it out. But Fudou was faster. He pressed his lips tightly onto your, forcing you to swallow his cum. You swallowed it and received a snicker from him. "So how was it? Yummy?" He asked in such an annoying tone.

He positioned himself between your legs and slid in his member. You groaned in pain and he just laughed it off. He really liked seeing you like that, groaning in pain and in the same time letting moans escape from your mouth. He pushed it in hard through your anal and kept on thrusting it. You moaned not because of pain but pleasure. The pain you felt at first drifted away, replacing pleasure instead. You couldn't think anymore. Your mind only focused on when this pleasure's going to end.

"Ah… I'm about cum again…" He called out. You looked at him with begging eyes, wanting him to cum inside you. He got the idea and thrust in deeper and deeper until he reached his limits. There, he cum many inside you. He moaned out loud as he cum. He looked at you and sucked your member again but this time harder and deeper. You could feel his tongue licking it inside and you cum without telling. Fudou swallowed it and lick his lips. "Your stuff's not bad too." He took out a cutter and cut the rope on your arms and legs.

Later, the both of you were on your bed, staring at each other. He caressed your cheek with one of his hands softly. You blushed to the touch. Then, he pulled you closer and locked both of your lips. He really was a good _damn _kisser to you. You drew your arms behind his neck and kissed back. The two of you parted and panted hard. He nuzzled his nose on yours and spoke in a lovingly tone, "I love you, Yuuto…" You looked him straight into his eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Akio-kun." And both of you fall asleep together, still in each others embrace.

* * *

**Eheheheh... So how was it? I hope it's fine... Yes. Fudou came many times! Hahahah!**

**Fudou: OI!**

**Kidou: /blush/ He... came in me...**

**That's right! R&R! /waves/**


End file.
